This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art, which may be related to various aspects of the present invention that are described or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
To most people, a computer system is an expensive purchase. This is especially true in developing countries. To reduce the initial cost of the ownership, a “pay-as-you-go” business model has been developed. In the “pay-as-you-go” business model, computer systems are initially sold at a considerable discount. It is anticipated that by selling computer usage time for such computer systems, the cost of providing the computer at the discounted price can be recouped over time.
The pay-as-you-go model is vulnerable, however, to the computer system being hacked in such a way that payment is no longer required for usage. Without safeguards, a user may simply replace the operating system and then use the computer without paying. Additionally, because the computer system is initially sold at a discount, purchasers may try to sell the computer system hardware, such as the hard drive and monitor for example, as component parts in hopes of making a profit over the initial cost of the computer system. One solution requires the use of a cryptographic chip, such as a trusted platform module (TPM). Such a solution, however, is not a zero cost solution, as it incurs cost through the design and manufacture of motherboards and cannot share inventory with current retail models.